kqworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazako
Nazako Tribe (Vocab::Nia~Zako) Nazako - The Demons who desire power. The Nazako Tribe been around for 900 years keeping there self alive with the power of the world has to offer. 900 Years Ago The Nazako was formed 4 months after the Hanzel Tribe became known. With the hard work in there dedication of power the Nazako seek there goals in stealing other people's powers just by being near the person. With deaths of many the Hanzel saw a great purpose to there existent to them and in doing so strike a peace with them. The Peace Treaty was on a slim slide due to the Nazako gaining more power then the Hanzel Tribe they showed no bounds to the powers they hold. The Nazako worshiped a god they called, "Mizzurion" which means The Fire Sky offering the power they where collecting in hopes of his resurrection. No records of Mizzurion ever being born in the first place and no record of who started the worship of this creature. 800 Years Ago The Nazako was revealed to the humans known as Indians and with the display of there awesome powers the Indians bowed down and worship them as gods of the spirit. Splitting the Nazako into 3 groups of "Huzein" the gods of the spirit, "Muzein" the speaker of gods, "Fuzein" the shadows under gods. People offer there sacrifice of life to offer them the power from that very thing in the humans protection. The Hanzel seen them to be trouble gaining the humans on the Nazako side and worshiping them like the gods. 600 Years Ago The Hanzel had enough of there actions and warp there power up in hopes of messing with them and to make them lose control to absorb the powers of there worshiper. As so the Tribe was split again into 5 different groups by there ability of absorbing different things. *"Holid" meaning Power, *"Vandul" meaning Strength, *"Finzarin" meaning Will, *"Gruic" meaning Life, *"Ricean" meaning Knowledge With this tormenting the Humans with there un-controllable desire they fight against the ones they worshiped for the years passed calling them Demons. With the Nazako finding out the truth they gathered against the Hanzel to get there revenge for what they done. The battle against the Hanzel and Nazako has begun for the past 200 years with the hopes of getting there full revenge against the Hanzel. 400 Years Ago The Hanzel and Nazako worked out a agreement after the battle went on and both side has slowly fall apart. With the agreement to not have the Humans worship them as gods and move with the Hanzel quest in bringing peace between humans and the demons the agreement was set and they have undone there curse on them. The offer of agreement was made for only short then 10 years when they got back to getting the humans to not only worship but offer there children as sacrifice, also in the way getting the humans to hate the Hanzel. With the Hanzel back in rage for there action they put back the curse but with a bigger punishment. With a curse of never being able to control there everlasting desire for more of what they seek if they where to lose all of it there death would come. In fear of this the Hanzel would not remove the curse with all of there begging and please losing there chance at life again. 300 Years Ago With the Nazako tribe almost all dead they have discover a way to unlock immortality of a re-incarnation. In doing so with there research on learning more into this they try everything to uncover the great new trick to live forever wail there tribe slowly died out. There grudge against the Hanzel have brought there suffering even worse with the Hanzel's continue work in torturing there last bit of life. With the Nazako so close in discovering the immortality Myland appeared and offer a way to remove the curse with there open ears they listen to what he had to offer with his words, "Offer a child of yours to me. I shall raise it from there on and train it the removal of that curse. In doing so saving what is left of your tribe, but if you do not accept this offer know that the immortality you are working on will never work." with that they did so in hope that if there immortality did not work that this would be there other plan. With the 2 disappearing from that point on. 200 Years Ago Myland and the Nazako child return to the village with very few left and there quest of immortality has fallen. With the remaining saw there return they were pleased hoping that it was a success and there freedom from the curse is for sure. With promise shown the child managed to remove the curse from the remaining bit of the tribe and saved the rest from there suffering end. Myland watched as they where happy to see there life saved hoping to never walk down the same path they done twice fearing what may happen. Myland fled the town with them building a statue in his honor for freeing them from the curse and reminding them never to walk down the path of being gods or the wrath of the Hanzel would fall upon them. The Nazako tribe tried there remaining best to live in peace away from the Humans and the Hanzel living life in a peaceful way the Nazako managed. Till 200 years later when there death has been fallen with the goblin tribes taking advantage of there weak state the tribe of Nazako fallen with all of there secrets and history. And the Nazako tribe is said to be no more.